Avidya
Avidya is a member of MindCrack. Biography Avidya had been an inactive member of the group since 2011, but really joined full-time October 2012. He is known for his very calm demeanor and 'zen' qualities. Avidya has participated in MindCrack Ultra Hardcore since Season 9, and his best finish has been 3rd place in Season 16. Appearances *''Patreon Update Number One - August 1st, 2014'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 01 - Teamkiller'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 02 - Team German'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 03 - Artillery'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 04 - Capture the Flag'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 05 - Three v. Three'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 06 - Imbalanced'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 07 - Chateau'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 08 - Pavlov's Deathmatch'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 09 - POW Camp'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 10 - Team Ping'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 11 - Choke Point'' *''SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 11 - Sucker Face'' *''SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 12 - Main Course'' *''SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 13- Choked'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 16 - Feeling It'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 17 - All Alley'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 18 - Hooker's Ball'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 19 - Bizzaro'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 20 - Molasses Mode'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 21 - Passion of MC'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 22 - Oh No, Coe!'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 23 - MC Ya Later!'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 24 - Temporary Return'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 25 - VIP Room'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 26 - Desperation Hook'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E01 - Jungle Boy'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E02 - Marco, Polo'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E03 - Team Forumla 1'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E04 - Early Celebration'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 48 - Gift Giving'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 49 - Amuse Bouche'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 50 - De-Thawed'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 51 - De-Millbee'd'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 52 - Bucket Brigade'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 53 - Bloop'' *''PlayMindcrack UHC Livestream Archive - Part 1'' *''PlayMindcrack UHC Livestream Archive - Part 2'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 54 - Business Shark'' *''PlayMindcrack UHC Livestream Archive - Part 3'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 55 - Touched'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 56 - Nerf Drill'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 62 - Chicken Heisenberg'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 63 - Narcissistic'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 64 - Rocket Avoidance'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 65 - Actor Obscenities'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 66 - USB Disconnect'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 67 - Totally Wicked'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 68 - Astronauts Do It On Top'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 69 - Experience Points Update!'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Raging Metallic Honeycomb'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Night Club, Day Club'' *''FLoB-athon 2015'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Revenge of the Boxes'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Another Smash Bros'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Physical Pelvis'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Summertime Pimps'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Millbee Must Be Stopped'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Shortcut Consensus'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Don't Play This Game, It's Great!'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Network Connectivity Issues'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Expiring Game Developers'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Fresh Blood for Luc J'adore'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Very Important Person'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - High Level Plays!'' *''DUCK Game: A Game...with Ducks! - PART 1 (with the SpeedRunners crew)'' *''DUCK GAME: Nerf Millbee Already! - PART 2'' *''DUCK GAME: Knights in Ducking Armor - PART 3'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 1 - Kelley Blue Book'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 2 - Waiting on that Water Bucket'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 3 - If Memory Serves Me...'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 4 - Protuberance of the Pants'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 5 - Block Re-Pop'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 6 - Moments of Realization'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 7 - Team Assistance'' *''Fear the Rocket Leagues - Twitch Twusday - 08/25/15'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 8 - Making the Call'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Dog Eats Pipe (87)'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Millbee Strats (88)'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Learn Your Owner (89)'' *''TEAM DROOOOOOOOOO! - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 1'' *''SuperMCGamer & SickKurtJMac - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 2''